1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of generating images for a multi-projection theater and, more particularly, to a method of generating projection images for a multi-projection theater, wherein a source image is mapped to a sphere, virtual planes according to the structure of a multi-projection theater are generated, and the source image on the sphere is projected on the virtual planes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide audiences with a new three-dimensional effect and immersive experience, a so-called “multi-projection system” different from a known screening system based on a single screen is proposed.
The “multi-projection system” is a technology in which a plurality of projection surfaces is disposed on the periphery of stands (e.g., the front, the left, the right, the ceiling, and the bottom) and an image having a three-dimensional effect and immersive experience can be provided to audiences although a 3D technology is not applied to the image itself.
Such a multi-projection system may be constructed in different structures depending on the conditions of theaters because a plurality of projection surfaces is disposed in various directions around stands. More specifically, a plurality of projection surfaces disposed in each theater may have different disposition angles, different areas, etc. depending on the conditions of each theater. Accordingly, it is essential to taken into consideration the structural characteristics of each theater in a process of generating projection images (i.e., images projected on a plurality of projection surfaces) for such a multi-projection system.
However, there is no prior art capable of generating projection images by taking the structure of a theater into consideration. The reason for this is that a need to generate projection images by taking into consideration the structural characteristics of a theater is low because a conventional theater includes only a single projection surface disposed at the front as described above.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technology capable of generating projection images for a theater by taking into consideration the structural characteristics of the theater.
The present invention has been invented based on such a technical background and also has been invented to satisfy the aforementioned technical needs and to provide additional technical elements that may not be easily invented by those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains. Accordingly, the present invention should not be construed as being limited by the technical background.